


Odd, Isn't It?

by meinterrupted



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-22
Updated: 2006-02-22
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/meinterrupted
Summary: "Simon stared at the glass of whiskey, trying to get up the energy to take the shot."





	Odd, Isn't It?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written as a prompt response for ana_grrl@LJ, prompts "undewater," "gravity," and "space."

  
Author's notes: Written as a prompt response for ana_grrl@LJ, prompts "undewater," "gravity," and "space."  


* * *

Odd, Isn't It?

## Odd, Isn't It?

Simon stared at the glass of whiskey, trying to get up the energy to take the shot. "I don't think," he slurred, "that this is such a good idea. I am already far beyond intoxicated." 

Jayne snorted, taking his own shot. "'Course it's not. Take the damn shot, doc." 

Obediently, Simon picked up the glass, careful not to shake and slosh the liquid onto the table. Bringing it to his lips was harder than he expected; he felt as if he was moving underwater. Finally he managed to swallow the liquid, dropping the glass to the table with a thunk. "Odd, isn't it." Jayne gave him a funny look. "'s like, all the laws of physics work when you're drunk, like gravity, but your body doesn't seem to. Doesn't seem right." 

"That so, doc?" 

Thinking Jayne wasn't nearly as drunk as he should be, Simon frowned. "Like, body functions. Speech, motor functions, sexual organs. They don't work quite right when your intoxicated. But you can fall down jus' fine." 

The bigger man raised an eyebrow as he poured another shot. "Sexual organs? Doc, you hittin' on me?" 

Blinking, Simon thought about it. He hadn't been, but now that it was out there, it didn't seem like a half-bad idea. "What if I was?" he asked, watching for a reaction through liquor-blurred eyes. 

Jayne leaned across the table, another shot of whiskey in his glass. "I'd be askin' myself what would a prettified Core doctor like you be wantin' with an ape man like me." 

Their faces were perilously close together, the space between them hot with whiskey-scent. The alcohol ran through Simon's veins like molten lead, both heating him and slowing him down. It took him almost a minute to think of what he wanted to say in response. 

It was almost too bad he was kissing Jayne by then, because it was a really good comeback.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Odd, Isn't It?**   
Author:   **Kari**   [website]   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **PG-13**  |  ***slash***  |  **1k**  |  **02/22/06**   
Characters:  Jayne, Simon   
Pairings:  Jayne/Simon   
Summary:  "Simon stared at the glass of whiskey, trying to get up the energy to take the shot."   
Notes:  Written as a prompt response for ana_grrl@LJ, prompts "undewater," "gravity," and "space."   
  



End file.
